Darkness Within God's Eye
by ChibiLaryla
Summary: A new teacher come to Cadic Junior High and everyone loves her. But only Jeremy has his doubts about her. The only thing he asks, "Why does she remind me so much of Aelita?"
1. Return To The Past, Again, and Again

ChibiLaryla: This is a small fic. A little something out of my way since I need a break from all of my Shaman King work. :3 Enjoy!!  
  
BTW, I own nothing but Ms. Amor

* * *

**Darkness Within God's Eye**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Return To the Past, Again, and Again.**

* * *

A samurai boy and a girl with short pink hair were running in a virtual forest area. The two were panting, as they raced down a path. There were loud beats coming from the ground. The farther they ran, the louder the beats.  
  
"Jeremy, we're almost to the tower." said the pink-haired girl.  
  
"Roger!" said a voice that came from above, like an intercom. The source of that voice came from in a huge lab in the real world. There, in a nice big chair sat a blonde boy with glasses. He had his eyes fixed on the computer screen, watching a green and a yellow triangle flow on the map. He was pretty alert, keeping watch for red triangles that indicated monsters.  
  
"Jeremy, we've reached the tower!" alerted the samurai boy. To Jeremy, the words "We've reached the tower." were soothing words. "Alright Ulrich." Jeremy nodded. He looked at a different screen to check up on the current situations back at the school. It seemed his two other friends had everything covered.  
  
Back in the virtual world, the pink haired girl entered a tower that had a red glow. She walked on a platform and stepped on a ring that made a chime sound. The girl walked to the center of the ring and floated to another platform as a blue screen appeared before her. She put her hand on it to reveal the girl's name, "Aelita" on the screen. Aelita waited for the beginning part of the password to appear. Once it did, she entered the password that ended the chaos.  
  
'Code Lyoko'  
  
Jeremy sighed in relief and pressed the enter button and spoke the final words. "Return to the past now." And then everything was then engulfed in a bright light.  
  
  
  
Four friends were walking down a boarding school campus. Three boys and one girl. One of the boys spoke up. He had spiky blonde hair with purple highlights. "Man, this is the third X.A.N.A. attack this week. If we keep going back to the past like this even I will start to forget!"  
  
The group started to laugh. The short black haired girl smiled. "Well, hopefully class will calm us from all of these XANA attacks."  
  
Ulrich sighed. "Yeah, hopefully...."  
  
The girl turned to a different direction. "Well, I'm off to class. Later guys!" the girl waved. Ulrich smiled at her. "Later Yumi." he watched her walk away. Jeremy turned his head to a classroom door. "Well, Ulrich, Odd. We don't want to be late." The two boys nodded and they walked to their class.  
  
  
  
When Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd entered the classroom they were warmly greeted by none other than the principal's daughter, Sissy. She smirked at them, crossing her arms. "Well, well, well....it's about time you're here, I" Fortunately Sissy was cut off by the bell. She grunted and stomped to her seat.  
  
The three boys sighed in relief. As they sat down at their desks, the principal walked in. He cleared his throat. "Children, due to your math teacher out on pregnancy leave, I'm here to introduce your substitute math teacher. Please come in." He gestured the teacher standing in the hallway to come inside.  
  
A female walked in and to the principal. She had long pink hair that was tied into a loose ponytail with a blue ribbon. When she turned towards the class, everyone gazed into her emerald green eyes.  
  
"This is Ms. Amoré. And she will be your new math teacher until the other one comes back. I hope you make her feel welcomed." the principal turned to Ms. Amoré. "Well, they're all yours. If you have any problems with them, let me know." After that, the principal took his leave.  
  
Ms. Amoré turned back towards the class. She spoke in a powerful, yet soothing voice. "Please to meet you all. I am honored to be teaching here again." she smiled sweetly at the class. But Jeremy had his doubts. He wondered.  
  
'_Why does Ms. Amoré remind me so much of Aelita?_'

* * *

ChibiLaryla: :D Well, I'll leave you at a cliffhanger for now......as I said, this is just a little something. It won't be really long......unless you like it enough for it to be! 


	2. Nothing Is As Sweet As A Cherry Blossom

ChibiLaryla: Well, ::sigh:: I didn't think I'd update this so soon. :P Thanks for the reviews! And yes, I know Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd's math teacher is a guy. (I just didn't remember that when I typed the first chapter) So, let's just say that the old math teacher has a pregnant monkey. XD Anyway......chapter 2!  
  
I own nothing but Ms. Amoré!

* * *

**Darkness Within God's Eye**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nothing Is As Sweet As A Cherry Blossom**

* * *

The bell ended, Ms. Amoré waved as everyone left the classroom. "I'll see you tomorrow class!" Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd walked to the cafeteria for lunch. "You know, I like our new teacher." Odd stated.  
  
Ulrich chuckled. "Yeah, she's less hardcore than all of our other teachers put together."  
  
"......." Jeremy said nothing. He was too deep in his thoughts. Odd looked at Jeremy and blinked. "Hey, are you ok?"  
  
"......." Jeremy was still silent. Ulrich turned his head towards Jeremy. "Hey!" he spoke up. Jeremy snapped out of it and shook his head. "Huh?"  
  
Ulrich raised an eyebrow. "Hey, where were you?"  
  
"......Nowhere, I'm fine." Jeremy shook his head some more. Odd shrugged. "Whatever you say."  
  
The three met up with Yumi by the cafeteria door. The three went through the line and got themselves their lunch. As they sat down Yumi saw someone from the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw a woman with long pink hair that was tied into a loose ponytail with a blue ribbon sit down at the teacher's table.  
  
Yumi turned back to her friends and grinned. "Hey, who's that?" she pointed to the woman. Odd looked back. "Oh, that's our new substitute math teacher, Ms. Amoré. She's pretty cool."  
  
"You mean a freak!" spoke a voice from behind. The four turned around and saw Sissy standing behind Ulrich, holding her lunch tray. "What kind of person has, out of all colors, **pink** hair?"  
  
Yumi rested her elbow on the table and her head in her palm. She looked at Sissy, smirking. "Well, there are plenty of people back in Japan with different hair colors." Odd, who sat beside Yumi blinked at her. "You mean Ms. Amoré might be Japanese?"  
  
Ulrich shook his head. "Naahh....her last name is too French to be Japanese."  
  
"Well, I think she's way too nice. She's probably up to something." Sissy glared at Ms. Amoré. Sissy did her "humph" and walked to her table that seated her lackeys, Nicholas and Herb.  
  
Jeremy sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this but, I agree with Sissy...."  
  
Odd nearly choked on his food. "Whoa! Now that's four words I'd never thought would be used in the same sentence!"  
  
Yumi's eyes widened as she lifted up her head and rested her arm on the table. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean look at her! Doesn't she look at least a little bit like Aelita?!" Jeremy nearly shouted. Odd looked at Ms. Amoré and squinted his eyes. "Now that you think about it....maybe a little."  
  
Ulrich shrugged. "So she looks a bit like Aelita, what's the big deal?"  
  
Jeremy sighed in disgust. "I don't know for sure .....I'm gonna go back to my room. Talk with Aelita." He scooted back his chair and stood up, picking up his tray Jeremy walked out of the cafeteria. The other three watched him leave and shrugged at each other.  
  
  
  
Ms. Amoré and the other teachers were eating their lunches and holding out their conversations.  
  
"So, you say you used to teacher here long ago?" the principal asked. Ms. Amoré nodded.  
  
"Yes. Back when I was a computer scientist with my husband."  
  
Jim, who couldn't take his eyes off Ms. Amoré gulped and sat up straight. "Husband?" Ms. Amoré turned to Jim and smiled. "Yes, but he died a long time ago after going insane with our latest production." she sighed. "It's quite sad."  
  
Another teacher spoke up. "I hear you have a daughter." Ms. Amoré looked at the teacher before looking down at her lap. "I guess you can say that......"  
  
  
  
Jeremy walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He walked to his computer and turned it on, connecting it to Lyoko. "Hello, Aelita?"  
  
Aelita's virtual head appeared on Jeremy's computer screen. "Hello Jeremy."  
  
"How are things in Lyoko?"  
  
"It's been pretty quiet."  
  
"Hmm....is that so?"  
  
Aelita tilted her head. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm not sure....."  
  
Aelita smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's probably nothing."  
  
"If you say so......hey Aelita?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who.....who created you?"  
  
"......I don't remember......but my exact purpose is to stop any X.A.N.A. attacks."  
  
"......I see...."  
  
Aelita had a concerned look on her face. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well....we got this new math teacher, and she looks a lot like you."  
  
Aelita looked more relieved. "Don't worry about it then; it's probably nothing more than a mere coincidence."  
  
Jeremy sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I sure hope so...."

* * *

ChibiLaryla: Well, there you go! Some of you guys probably already know the outcome of this story already.... ::gonk:: Man, that's not what the word "Suspense" is all about! 


	3. Sometimes You Wish You Can Blame Things ...

ChibiLaryla: Eheheh....Finished Pure Snow and I'm starting a new project soon. I started to come close to abandoning this, but I didn't since I don't plan this to be very long. ::sweatdrop:: sorry to keep you guys waiting!

I own nothing but Ms. Amoré.

* * *

**Darkness Within God's Eye**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sometimes You Wish You Can Blame Things on the Cold Weather. **

* * *

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were walking down the halls on their way to the dormitory area. "I wonder if Jeremy is alright." Yumi pondered. Ulrich shook his head. "I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah, when there's something that involves the least bit of Aelita, you know Jeremy will be all over it." Odd pointed out. Ulrich and Yumi laughed. They knew Odd was right. The three walked inside the building. Hiding behind a pillar close by was Ms. Amoré. She looked pretty shocked. "Aelita....?"

Ulrich opened the door to Jeremy's room. Odd poked his head inside. He had his huge, goofy smile. "Heya Einstein!" Yumi and Ulrich opened the door all the way making Odd lose his balance and he met the carpet. Jeremy spun around in his chair when he heard the thump from Odd's fall.

"Oh. Hey guys..." Jeremy greeted his friends.

Ulrich and Yumi stepped over Odd and strolled to Jeremy and Aelita. Ulrich rested his arm on the chair back. "So, what have you been up to lately princess?" Aelita giggled. "Nothing much. Lyoko has been very quiet lately."

Yumi put her hands on her hips. "Well, it's nice how quiet it is. But don't you think XANA is up to something?" Odd jumped up and poked his head out from behind Yumi. "Let's just enjoy the break for a change!"

Jeremy stroked his chin. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen.

Meanwhile Ms. Amoré strolled down the school halls, deep in thought. that be the same Aelita from-' Ms. Amoré's chain of thought was then broken when a male voice spoke to her. She turned around and saw Jim, looking might bashful and nervous.

She blinked. "Can I help you?"

"U....Ummmm.....well....." Jim rubbed the back of his head. Ms. Amoré raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you would want to......ummm.....you know...." Jim now started to freak out. Ms. Amoré giggled and smirked at poor Jim. "Are you asking me out?"

Now Jim was in the state of panic. He tried to get words to come out, and they did! Just all scrambley. "Well, I erm, uhhh, ehhh.....ahhhh...." Ms. Amoré laughed then smiled. "You're sweet." Jim blushed. She turned back around and started to walk off. Jim then shouted, "I-Is that a yes?!"

"I'll think about it!"

"O-Ok Ms. Amoré!"

Amoré stopped. She turned her head back and smiled. "Please call me by my first name." she said before she turned her head back around and continued on walking. Jim blinked. "F-First name?"

Amoré raised her hand and waved it. "Miyuki!"

Jim blushed again. He whispered her name to himself. "Miyuki.....Amoré.....that's so pretty..."

Meanwhile, in the factor, the scanners have opened and an entire army of monsters started to pour out of the scanners. And all of them had only one direction, the school.

Jeremy said goodbye to Aelita and logged off of Lyoko. The four friends left Jeremy's room and decided to walk around campus. They talked about random things, but Jeremy could not get his mind off of Aelita and Ms. Amoré. He figured that Amoré may know more about Lyoko than him and Aelita put together. But he didn't want to risk everything by telling her.

The four continue to walk on. Odd noticed Jeremy's expression from the corner of his eye. He blinked. "Hey Jeremy, you ok?" Jeremy snapped out of it. "Y-yeah! I'm just fine! But...."

Yumi turned her head and looked down at Jeremy. "But?" Jeremy tilted his head down, stroking his chin again. "Do you think that Ms. Amoré has something to do with Lyoko?" Ulrich sighed and shook his head. "Here we go again...."

"I'm serious! Ms. Amoré HAS to know about Lyoko!" Jeremy started to grow angry.

"Lyoko?" said a female voice. Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi jumped from shock and turned around and twitched from who was there. For it was none other than the little spoiled princess Sissy.

Sissy crossed her arms and smirked. "Who's Lyoko?" Ulrich, who was keeping his cool, gave Sissy a pretty cold expression. "That's none of your business."

Sissy cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, since you mentioned that new teacher being connected with 'Lyoko' I'll just ask her!" The four flinched, for a little Ms. Prissy Girl; she could throw some pretty good combats. Sissy winked, knowing that she finally won. As she turned around, ready to walk to her victory there was a scream.

The scream came from a female student who was running for her life. "What's going on?" Yumi pondered. The group ran towards the source of panic. They gasped at what they saw.

"W-Where did all of those monsters come from?!" Odd exclaimed.

"Hmmm, it seems XANA has thought of something new. Instead of only materializing the roaches (A/N: is that what they're called?) he's materialized a whole army of every monster!" Jeremy stated.

"Pretty clever, but XANA made the same mistake as last time." Ulrich smirked, feeling pretty confident. Jeremy glanced at his friends, signaling them to head for the factory. The other three nodded and all of them headed off towards the park.

They ran past many students and some teachers who were trying their best to fight off some monsters and make an escape.

A team of crab monsters then began to make their way for them. Eventually the team of four was surrounded by the crab monsters. Odd gulped. "This could be bad...." Jeremy growled. This couldn't end here! XANA can't win! The crabs began to get their lasers ready to fire.

But just when things were about to end for the group a crab was destroyed out of nowhere. Yumi turned her head and gasped slowly. "Look!" she pointed. The boys turned to where Yumi was pointing. "Whoa..." Odd stared in awe. Charging for the crabs in their exact weak point was Ms. Amoré. Though she was having a bit of trouble she was doing pretty well. Smashing another crab she turned her head revealing her sweaty, frustrated face. "Hurry and get to the lab! Aelita needs you!" she warned before getting shoved by a crab.

The three nodded and ran off. Jeremy just stood there, eyes completely widen. Ulrich turned back and saw Jeremy, just standing there. He shouted. "Jeremy! Come on!" He ran back and grabbed Jeremy by the wrist, pulling him towards the manhole. Jeremy was still in shock.

_How does she know about Aelita?!_

* * *

ChibiLaryla: =) There! Finished chapter 3 for you all! Sorry if I rushed a bit in the end, I'm kinda in a hurry. Extended chappy too! Hehehe....well, see you in chapter 4!


End file.
